


We Meet Again

by Raydara12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, other AUs hinted, they're like 20 yrs old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/Raydara12
Summary: "Look who we have here?"  He smiles at her from outside the prison cell."Hello, Cardinalis.""Panthera.""What do you want?" She looks at him questioning."I have a request for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've seen anyone do a pirate au with Adrien as Ladybug and Marinette as Chat Noir. Cause I don't know about you, but I'd love to see Marinette with her short hair in a Chat Noir themed pirate get up. Plus, I did this to have fun and give something new a try.

_They say the foolish would never succeed in their goals.  Never to make a difference in my life or the lives of others.  How wrong they were.  The foolishness in me is what made a difference in my life and the lives of others.  I gave the people close to me a purpose, an outlet to the wonders of the world. A life of freedom.   A life of adventure.  A life of treasures and riches beyond one’s imagination and dreams.  Shame on those who say dreams are for fools.  If it weren’t for my foolishness and dreams, I would never experience my greatest adventure of my life, nor meet my beloved again._

 

*****

 

The night wanes on the small town of Port Royal.

For such a busy port and town, it was rather calm and serene for an evening.  Families safe beyond their stone and bricked homes, while others more troublesome and outgoing members of the town, gather at the largest pub located near the center of the inland.  All the rum and varies of alcohol should contain the drunkers for the time being.

As the guards of Port Royal walk around the streets of the town, enforcing the peace and laws of the governor and the king; a prisoner lays awake in the Port Royal jail.

The lonely prisoner stands in the cell as she listens to the calming waves of the ocean and march of the two guards pacing back and forth in front of the jail’s entrance.  She couldn’t complain too much.  The prison was cool in temperature due to the underground structure.

Pacing towards one of the prison cell’s barred window, she glances out as the moonlight casts amongst her shadow appearance.

She’s a young woman, no more than twenty.  Her short cut, blue tinted black hair glows in highlight, her sapphire eyes blazing with an internal blue flame from the heat of the moonlight.  The woman’s body cloaked in hematite black and smoke grey pirate attire, and a hint of beryl green formed in a cat paw print located on her black as night earrings.  The fire from the torches along the stone walls casting a red hue behind her as in blends with the blue of the moon, igniting the she-pirate in a glow of warm and cool colors.

For a free spirit that she be, no prison will obtain a pirate in the likes of her.  Port Royal are in for a rude awaking.

Like the warmth of bed sheet, the town becomes cloaked in a bed of silence.  The wind coming to a quick halt as all sound refrains except the movements of the two guards.

The she-pirate’s lip form into a smirk.  The calm before the storm.

Like a signal, a boom emits in the distance as the sound rockets through the once quiet town.  In seconds, an explosion makes contact with the town as an impact nearby vibrates through ground.  The once quiet atmosphere now filled with the sounds of bells chiming, alerting the guards of Port Royal of an attack from canon fire.

The sounds of rushing boots scattering along the town towards the harbor as more explosions make impact to the town.  The glows of red lighting like fireworks from the small prison cell window.

What was once excitement on her face now morphed into confusion and frustration as another boom from a canon is heard from the harbor.

“Those are not the sounds of my canons.  What the hell?”  She grunts through clench teeth as she tries to get a glimpse of the harbor and ocean.

“Halt!”

She could hear one of the prison guards shouting to an unknown intruder.  Turning her head slightly, she angles her head, attention towards the main door hidden around the corner and up the stairs.

Within the second of a breath, the sound of two gun shots echo from the outside of the prison door.  Who in the hell could this intruder be?

Hearing the bodies of the two guards slide against the stone cold walls, she heard the iron door creak open.  With the poorly lit prison as it already was, she could see the rays of the moonlight highlighting angelic beams in the location of the stairway from its location around the corner.  Even with the rays of the moonlight, the corner of the arc way to the main area of the cells remain cloaked in shadows.

Whoever it may be, she wouldn’t show fear.  She won’t show vulnerability.    

The sounds of heavy booted footsteps begin descending the iron stairs towards the prison cell where she’s held.  What surprises her most is how calm the footsteps radiate as they make their way down.

Reaching the bottom, a thickly cloaked and dressed figure stands and faces her from the shadowed cloaked arch way. 

Even in the shadows, she can make out the small highlights and silhouettes of another pirate.  The only appearance to show was the bright emerald orbs of his eyes, highlighted by the faint cast of the moon.

“My, my; they were right.  Their captain caged like an animal.  I don’t know about you, but I think those gents deserved death to cage such a beauty as yourself.  Wouldn’t you agree?” Came the figure’s thick voice.

Stepping forward, the pirate blends away from the shadows to show a young man with messed styled blond hair, and placed as the same age as her.  His attire assorted by the colors of melanite black and blood red.

As her gaze roamed the pirates attire, she saw a glimpse of the silver ring surrounding his right ring finger.  With a closer inspection, she could see the faint carving of a ladybug.

Of course.

With a smile, the blue haired pirate looks up at the blond pirate in front of her, sapphire eyes staring into emerald eyes.  “Cardinalis.” She greeted.

“Panthera.” He greeted in return, a smile blooming on his face.

Moving forward, Cardinalis stops once he reaches the metal prison cell.

“How on earth did you get yourself in here, Panthera?”

A chuckle escapes through her lips as she paces the cell, only to stop back in front of her fellow pirate.  “It was supposed to be a distraction of sorts.  My crew were to raid a certain treasury while I distracted some of the guards and lured them away.  Apparently the guards weren’t as stupid as they appeared.  Making a good head way from the guards chasing me, I had the unfortunate luck of running into another group of guards.  Figures.  Though I’m not sure where they could have gone.  Betrayal results in death.  As I’m sure will happen once I ever find them.”

“Oh, my lady.  I’ve heard many tales about you, but this is a first about the great Panthera.”

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head lightly.  Exhaling a deep amount of air, Panthera looks back at Cardinalis.  “What are you doing here, my lord?  Never once have we meet in person until know.”

He looks at her with the most respect that a pirate can give a fellow pirate.

“Just because we haven’t met out in the open seas doesn’t mean I don’t know you… _princess_.  Marinette.”

Panthera’s body stiffens from the use of her civilian’s name.  It’s been a few years since she’s gone by that name.  How on earth does he know her name.  More so her status as a princess?”

“How do you know my name?”  Panthera looks Cardinalis dead in the eyes as she awaits his answer.

With a smile, eyes gleaming with a hint of mystery, Cardinalis provides what she seeks.

“I know you, rather well, princess.  You are the only daughter of the once feared pirate, Jaguaron.  One of the legends to tame the seas.  And as far as legends go, love took hold of the heart.  He fell for a princess and gave up the life of a pirate.  Erased the hidden past of life not welcomed by most and married to only become king alongside the now present queen.  A mighty kingdom of Cheng, now known has the Kingdom of Dupain-Cheng.  Then, a year later, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl who bared a heart of bravery and kindness.  And always quenched for a thirst for adventure.”  Cardinalis gives Panthera a toothy grin as he stares at the princess.

“How in Davey Jones do you know so much about me?”  There is no way anyone knew of her background.  There was no one, except for one.  But that was impossible. 

She wasn’t sure how or what to feel.

Reaching through the bars of the cell, Cardinalis grasps the necklace around her neck, fingers grazing over the detailed marks and curves of the intricate design.

Panthera lowers her head as she gazes at his lingering fingers, her own gaze glancing at the one belonging she cherished most.

Cardinalis was silent as he eyed the piece of jewelry as if it held everything he cared about most.

“Why are you hear, Cardinalis?  I know there’s a reason.”

Her words bring him back from his silent reminiscence that trailed through his eyes as he shifts his gaze back to her.

“I’ve search far for you, princess.  I came to rescue you and offer a request.”

She remained silent as she nodded her head to acknowledge him to continue.

“I’d like you to be my partner.  We can search for the sacred miraculouses before that tyrant, Hawk Moth can find them, and use them against our homes.”  He places his leathered glove against her cheek, “And we could be whole again.”

Panthera closes her eyes as she leans against the cool of the glove and the warmth of his touch.  She takes a deep breath as she opens her eyes and looks Cardinalis face to face.  There was no doubt who this young man was in front of her.  It’s been so long.  Who’d ever think fate was so kind.

“Never once had I thought I’d ever see my prince again.”

Another sound of multiple canon fire echoes though the chaos engulfing the town.

“So, what do you, Panthera?  Are you willing to partner with me and sail the seven seas together?”  A smirk taking over.

With confidence gleaming in her eyes, she smirks in return looking straight into his eyes.  “You got yourself a deal, my lord.  Now get me out of her.”

“Then you better stand back, ma cheri.”  Cardinalis pulls out his pistol and aims it at the cell’s lock.

Moving to the end of the cell, Panthera waits and watches as Cardinalis pulls the trigger.  A few sparks ignite from the contact of the bullet, but the damage was done as he pulls the door open for his partner.

Stepping out of the prison cell, both smile each other and make their way towards the only entrance of the prison.  

Once reaching close to the top, Panthera halts.  Cardinalis stopping behind her.

Turning around, she comes face to face to her new partner, the steps providing ease from the height different.

Moving her gaze to his lips, she leans forward, closing her eyes, and places her lips against his.  Feeling her lips on his, Cardinalis close his eyes and returns the kiss.

It wasn’t meant to be long as she pulls herself away, opening her eyes to look back at him.

“Thank you.”  Her voice soft and filled with admiration.  “Thank you for finding me, Adrien.”

“I’d search for you near and far.  No sea, ocean, or land can keep me from you.”

A loving smile takes form on her face.  “Then let’s get started and make up once we’re in the safety of your ship.  And begin preparations of becoming the king and queen of the seven seas.”

Excitement gleams and sparkle through Cardinalis’s eyes as he offers cat like smirk.  “Then lead the way, my lady.”      

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien's name, Cardinalis is from a ladybug species called Rodolia Cardinalis. They're black and dark red in color and thought it's suit him well.
> 
> And as for Marinette's name, Panthera, I just decided to use the species name.
> 
> I'm supposed to to be working on Rough Housing, but I was dealing with writer's block and was having trouble on how I wanted to phrase certain paragraphs. Then my brain thought of this lovely idea.
> 
> Now this is more of a teaser you can say for a possible future fic. I had multiple ways of how I wanted to write this but ended up with this one.
> 
> If you want to tackle on a story with these roles switched for a pirate au, I say go for it! I feel like there's some possibilities to have fun here.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the au idea, and I'd love to hear more from you about your thoughts down below in the comment area!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Now on to finishing Rough Housing chapter.


End file.
